Jessica Drew (Earth-616)
Real Name: Jessica Drew Nicknames: Red, Webs and Webby (Spider-Woman); Jessie (Jessica Drew) Former Aliases: Arachne, Ariadne Hyde Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Detective, Adventurer Legal Status: United Kingdom, Naturalized American citizen with no criminal record Identity: Secret, known to SHIELD Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Jonathan Drew (father), Merriem Drew (mother) Group Affiliation: Former unofficial member of Heroes For Hire, Formerly of Hydra, Formerly of Spider Society, Drew And McCabe Private Investigations, SHIELD, Avengers Base of Operations: New York, New York Place of Birth: London, England Height: 5' 10" Weight: 130 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Brown, dyed jet black First Appearance: Marvel Spotlight #32 (1977) =History and Origin= When Jessica Drew was about a year old,her parents moved from England to a small enclave in the outskirts of Wundagore Mountain. Her father,Jonathan Drew, geneticist and research partner to the man who would later become the High Evolutionary, found large amounts of Uranium in their property, which gave them the financial resources to build a research facility to keep working on their controversial studies of evolution, genetics and cell regeneration. (First Appearance)]] In the course of the next three years, life was good, until little Jessica became ill, poisoned by her long-time exposure to the Uranium that was so prevalent in their land. Jonathan, being an expert on the regenerative and immunological properties of arachnids' blood, injected Jessica with an untested serum made with the blood of several uncommon species of spiders, in the hopes of stopping the tissue damage and immunizing the girl from the Uranium radiation in her blood. Then, he sealed her in a genetic accelerator created by Herbert Wyndham (aka the High Evolutionary) to speed the process, but it only seemed to work at a very slow rate. In stasis for decades, her aging greatly slowed, she awoke with no memories of her past, to a world in which both her parents had disappeared misteriously, and possessing powers that made everyone around her scared and resentful. Jessica lived in the Wundagore citadel until the High Evolutionary left Earth. Remaining behind in the area, Jessica eventually found work as a barmaid in a nearby village. She also experienced her first romance, which tragically ended when an innocent prank panicked the young woman and accidentally triggered a bioelectric blast which killed her boyfriend. Accused of witchcraft and murder, Jessica fled from an enraged mob into the clutches of Otto Vermis. The wealthy Vermis offered sanctuary to Jessica, who didn't know about his double-life as a high-ranking leader in HYDRA, an international terrorist movement. Vermis trained Jessica in the use of her powers and taught her espionage, martial arts, and various killing techniques. HYDRA wanted to mold Jessica into the perfect assassin. However, she rebelled on a basic level against them, going so far as to deviate from their conformity by making her first costume red instead of green. In her first and only field assignment for HYDRA, Jessica refused to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. Rebelling against HYDRA, Jessica defeated Vermis in a battle to the death. Before he died, Vermis tricked Jessica into believing that she was originally an artificially-evolved spider instead of a mutated human. Distraught by what she learned, Jessica wandered Europe until a clash with HYDRA in London brought her into contact with the Thing and Modred the Magician. Modred magically revealed the truth of Jessica's true origins, and she lived briefly in London. Meeting a mysterious sorceror named Magnus, Jessica traveled to the United States to learn the truth about her father's fate. She and Magnus met up with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jerry Hunt, and the trio settled down in Los Angeles. During her first few months in L.A., Jessica ran afoul of immortal sorceress Morgan Le Fey in her Spider-Woman guise and foiled her plans to acquire the Darkholde (a tome of dark magic). Eventually, she parted ways with both Jerry and Magnus, and struggled for a long time to find a sense of belonging and purpose in the world. Jessica met her first female friend, actress Lindsay McCabe, at a pop-psychologist's therapy group. The two became fast friends over their defiant departure from the group. While she looked for a steady job, Jessica began working as a bounty hunter as Spider-Woman. She worked alongside attorney Scotty McDowell until they parted ways over their different goals and methods. Jessica accepted Lindsay's offer to be her roommate in San Francisco, and the two women started over in the City by the Bay. A period of personal success began in this time, beginning with Jessica's establishment as a private investigator. She quickly built a successful business and also fell in love with her landlord, David Ishima. Spider-Woman gained a reputation as the "Dark Angel of San Francisco", and even established ties with SFPD via Lt. Sabrina Morrell. However, Jessica's pattern of bad luck struck again when Ishima broke up with her after discovering the truth about her superheroics. Not long afterward, Magnus recruited Jessica to travel back in time for a final strike against Morgan Le Fey. Jessica succeeded in destroying her arch-enemy, but not before Morgan cast a spell which separated her time-traveling soul from her body. Jessica falsely believed that she had died and asked Magnus to cast a spell which made everyone who ever met her forget about her. (April 1978)]] Lucky for Jessica, the spell was broken when her friends Tigra and the Shroud discovered her body. The two performed CPR and revived her, although Jessica remained comatose. Tigra called her associates in the Avengers, who in turn called Dr. Strange. These heroes worked together to save Jessica from Morgan's act of vengeance. However, the process of Dr. Strange's spells and Jessica's physical ordeal temporarily left her powerless. Abandoning her costumed identity, Jessica still worked with Lindsay at their private investigator's agency. She even helped the X-Men by providing them a temporary home after an encounter with the Beyonder. Eventually, the two women traveled to Madripoor on a case that brought them into contact with Wolverine. Remaining in the island nation for about two years, Jessica eventually returned to the states following an encounter with the criminal Spider-Woman IV, who briefly stole her powers. Jessica helped renowned psychic Madame Web mentor a teenaged heir to the Spider-Woman title named Mattie Franklin. Over time, Jessica slowly regained her powers, although they were unstable. A case in New York involving a missing Mattie led Jessica to cross paths with another detective named Jessica Jones. The two former superheroines teamed up to save Mattie from a drug dealer who was using her to manufacture a super-drug derived from "Mutant Growth Hormone". At an unrevealed time, Jessica joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked a security detail on "The Raft", a prison which housed superhuman criminals. When all the inmates attempted to escape during a break-out, Jessica worked with Matt Murdock, Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Captain America to minimize the damage caused by the riot. Despite the relative debacle of that incident, the heroes worked well together and were invited to join a newly reorganized Avengers team. Jessica accepted a personal invitation from Captain America and joined the team by once more donning her Spider-Woman costume. Unknown to the Avengers, Spider-Woman currently works for a mystery employer who hired her to spy on both SHIELD and the Avengers. Whether Spider-Woman truly intends to betray her new teammates remains to be seen. =Powers= Abilities Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced, enabling her to lift(press) up to ten tons. Her reflexes,equilibrium,speed, endurance and stamina are also augmented way beyond the normal limits of a woman her age, height, and weight. Spider-Woman's limbs -- just like the arthropods that give her her name -- possess the uncanny ability to adhere to most surfaces; It's still unknown exactly what kind of chemical or physiological process is involved , but it could very well be theorized that it's similar to the way in which Spider legs, having tufts of microscopic hairs that themselves consist of even smaller hairs (or setules),tenaciously cling and hold on to surfaces. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. Her hearing has also been acutely enhanced, and she's been known to be able to pick up, sort out and correctly identify sounds and voices through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. Her body posseses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts"...these energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them , from stun, to even kill an average-sized man,in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that ellicit atraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on many,still unknown,factors which might include gender and mood. Jessica is a highly experienced fighter in many forms of armed and unarmed physical combat, that include boxing, Judo, Karate, Capoeira,swords, and many other disciplines, learned from many years as a Hydra assassin and a SHIELD agent. She is also extensively trained in espionage,covert operations,stealth and use of weapons. She is a superb athlete and an Olympic-level gymnast. Due to her HYDRA espionage training, she is fluent in several languages, including Russian, Japanese, ,French, Spanish,Portuguese, Korean and German. Recently, Jessica has shown the capability to engage in self-powered flight, without using her collapsable glider-wings. It's still unclear as to the range and extent of this power. Friends and Associates: Lindsay McCabe, David Ishima, Sabrina Morrell, Nick Fury, Carol Danvers, Ororo Munroe, Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Man, Jessica Jones, Mattie Franklin, Cassandra Webb. Enemies: Morgan Le Fay, Gypsy Moth, Nekra, The Brothers Grimm, Hammer and Anvil, Silver Samurai, Viper, Mystique,The Night Shift. Notable Appearances *Marvel Spotlight #32 *Avengers Annual #10 *Marvel Two In One #29-33 *Spider-Woman, Volume 1 # 1- 50 *New Avengers 1- current ---- Related Articles *Avengers *Spider_Man External Links *Marvel Directory ---- Category:Avengers members